A Warrior's Friendship Part 1: The Rising Sun
by misty the grey kitten
Summary: Three sisters are the best of friends until a tragedy strikes the clan and tears the bond between the sisters apart. The clan is thrown into uncertainty and no cat knows who to trust. No cat knows what will happen next. Can the three sisters save their friendship and keep their clan together? Dedicated to my two best friends, the two coolest Warriors fans ever. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A WARRIOR'S FRIENDSHIP**

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Thornstar said. He was looking at his and Snowfoot's new kits. Nearby Lilypelt was Looking t her own kit, a dark orange, almost red tom, named Redkit.

"What are you going to name them?" Lilypelt asked.

"I don't know." Snowfoot replied.

"Sunkit?" Thornstar suggested, looking at the orange she-kit.

"No." Snowfoot replied. "Her fur is too dark. Blazingkit?"

Thornstar nodded. "What about her?" He said looking at the grey tabby.

"She is very quiet." Snowfoot said. "How about Quietkit.?"

Thornstar nodded again.

"And her?" Snowfoot asked, looking at the smallest kit. A grey she-cat white white paws and a white muzzzle.

Thornstar looked at the entrance to the nursery. The sun was rising. "Morningkit." He said.

"Blazingkit, Quietkit, and Morningkit." Snowfoot said. "They'll be wonderful warriors."

The three adult cats watched as the sun rose. A new day was begining.


	2. Chapter 2

"Redkit!" Morningkit yelled as the dark orange tom splashed her with muddy water.

"Ha! Mabey now you'll move when I say move." Redkit replied.

"Meanie!" Blazingkit said splashing mud at Redkit.

"Hey!Ugh! This mud will never come off!" Redkit said looking at his muddy fur.

"Well I guess we'll have to start calling you Mudkit." Blazingkit said. "Mudkit, you look even more muddy than usual today." Morningkit giggled.

"You guys be nice." Quietkit said as Redkit walked away. "Snowfoot told us to be nice to him. His father died before he was even born, his only two littermates died the day they were born, and Lilypelt is still in shock about it all."

"Fine." Blazingkit and Morningkit said in unison.

"Redkit we're sorry." Blazingkit said after the three sisters walked to where he was playing.

"Okay." He said. "Wanna play a game?"

"Okay!" The three sisters said at once.

"Hey," Morningkit said, "How about I pretend to be a queen, and you can be my kits?"

"No!" The other three kits said.

"How about I pretend to be clan leader, and you are the warriors?" Redkit said.

"Why do you always have to be clan leader?" Blazingkit said.

"Because I'm older."  
"Only by a quarter moon." Morningkit said.

"Yeah, but that makes me, a quarter moon older than you, a quarter moon bigger than you, a quarter moon stronger than you, and a quarter moon braver than you." He said standing up.

"Older dosn't mean braver."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Redkit yelled jumping and turning around to see Thornstar standing behind him.

The three she-kits burst out laughing. Blazingkit jumped on Thornstar, and her sisters followed.

Redkit sighed "So much for playing a game." He said walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**_PLEASE REVIEW! _**

"Ow!" Quietkit exclaimed. "I stepped on a thorn."

"Are you okay?" Morningkit asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to the medicine den." Quietkit said limping away.

"Hey, Morningkit, lets play some more." Blazingkit said pouncing on a leaf.

It was later in the day and Quietkit was not back yet.

"Where is she?" Blazingkit said impatiantly.

Redkit who was grooming his fur nearby, looked up. "Mabey Mousefeather ate her." Mousefeather was the medicine cat. She didn't like kits.

"Mousefeather has been out gathering herbs all day." Morningkit said. "Hawkfur would be there instead." Hawkfur was the medicine cat apprintice.

"Well, mabey Hawkfur was out talking to Thornstar, or the elders," Redkit began "and Quietkit fell into a giant hole, where Mousefeather kept the most awful creature in the world!" At this, he pounced on Morningkit.

"But I thought you lived in the nursery!" Blazingkit said.

"Hey!" Redkit said, now jumping on Blazingkit.

"Or mabey she was just listening to Hawkfur talking about different herbs." Quietkit said, walking over to where thhe other kits where playing.

"Oh." Redkit said. "That was my next guess."

Snowfoot and Lilypelt were watching the kits play. Lilypelt sighed.

"What is it?" Snowpelt asked, looking at her friend.

"Nothing." Lilypelt replied. "I just wish that Redstar could see his son."

"He can." Snowfoot said, "He is probally watching from Starclan right now."


	4. Chapter 4

"I wish I could be the medicine cat apprintice." Quietpaw said sadly.

"Well you can't, so get over it." Redpaw said from his nest in the apprintices' den.

"Oh just leave her alone!" Blazingpaw said. Morningpaw, Blazingpaw, and Quietpaw had been made apprintices that morning and had already seen Thunderclan territory.

"I wish Mousefeather would just join the elders already!" Quietpaw exclaimed.

"Well mabey she will join the elders soon." Morningpaw said, trying to make her sister feel better.

"Oh, just go to sleep already!" Redpaw exclaimed loudly.

Every night was like that for the next four moons. Then Mousefeather retired, so Quietpaw trained as medicine cat apprintice with Hawkfur as a mentor. The three sisters were still great friends, and they argued with Redpaw all of the time. Then everything changed.

Morningpaw looked up. Blazingpaw was still talking about the same cat she had been talking about for two moons: Nettleclaw.

Just the day before, Morningpaw had told Snowfoot about Blazingpaw's obssesion with the brown tabby.

"Well if I remember corectly," Snowfoot began "Just a couple days ago you were talking about Redpaw catching a squirrel that was bigger than you are."

"That's completly different!" Morningpaw said.

"How?" Snowfoot asked, looking at her daughter.

"I don't like Redpaw." Morningpaw said in a whisper.

Snowfoot just laughed and walked away.

_I don't see how me talking about Redpaw making an impressive catch is anything like Blazingpaw's endles talking._ Morningpaw tought. _Besides that wasnt really that much of a complement. I'm really small!_

Blazingpaw's voice broke into her thoughts, "And then I said: ' Wow Nettleclaw, That Rabbit is bigger than I am!'" Morningpaw gasped. "Then he said: 'Well to be fair you aren't very big!' Isn't he modest?" Blazingpaw finsished.

"I'm just like you!" Morningpaw said in horror. "I'm just like you!"

Blazingpaw just looked at her sister.

"No! No we are not! We are nothing alike! Nothing! I don't like Redpaw! The way you said it and the way I said it are completly different!"Morningpaw said.

"Are you okay?" Blazingpaw asked.

"Morningpaw looked at her sister. "Fine. Just fine. Let's keep hunting."

"Are you two gonna keep talking or acctually hunt?" Twigclaw, the clan deputy said.

As the cats continued to hunt, they failed to notice the smell of Shadowclan on their territory...

**Haha! Find out what happens! Also please review, and if you have any suggestions for Redpaw'(Dark orange tom. blue eyes) or Morningpaw's(Grey she-cat with white paws and a white muzzle green eyes) warrior names, please put them in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Shadowclan attack!"

Blazingpaw looked up. Shadowclan was attacking the Thunderclan camp. Suddenly the entire camp erupted into fighting. The orange she-cat soon found herself face-to-face with a Shadowclan apprintice.

Blazingpaw pounced on the grey tom. She bite his tail, and then ducked when he tried to rake his claws over her ears. Soon the Shadowclan apprintice ran out of the Thunderclan camp, defeated. Blazingpaw looked around. _We're winning!_ She thought. Then, with a feeling of horror she relized that Flowerlight, an elder, was laying on her side bleeding. Blazingpaw looked around to try to find Quietpaw, or Hawkfur, but then a Shadowclan she-cat jumped on her.

The Shadowclan warrior raked Blazingpaw belly with her hindclaws. Then, Nettleclaw came to Blazingpaw's aid, and together they fought the Shadowclan she-cat off.

"Thanks." Blazingpaw said.

"Whatever." Nettleclaw replied.

"Look out!" Blazingpaw said, warning Nettleclaw about a large Shadowclan tom about to pounce on him.

"Thanks." Nettleclaw said after the cat ran out of the camp.

Blazingpaw looked around. All of the enemy cats had left the camp. Blazingpaw slowly took in the scene around her. Hawkfur, the medicine cat was laying on his side, dead, Flowerlight was dead too. Thornstar had just lost a life. But the worst thing of all was the wail of sadness coming from the nursery. Amberdew, a queen in the nursery, was mourning the loss of Littlekit.

Morningpaw walked to where Her sister was sitting and sat down.

"We won." She said, looking at the bloodstained camp.

"Did we?" Blazingpaw said, looking at her sister.

Morningpaw said nothing, but instead closed her eyes and shook her head.

Thunderclan had suffered a terrible loss. Shadowclan had delt a wound that would not heal for moons...


	6. Chapter 6

"Well mabey someone would have relized that Shadowclan was on our territory if you hadn't been talking about Nettleclaw!" Morningpaw yelled.

"Well, sorry if I acctually like a tom, that is acctually handsome! Unlike you and your stupid crush on Redpaw!" Blazingpaw retorted.

"What?" Redpaw said, looking at Morningpaw, then he turned to Blazingpaw."Hey!"

"I do not have a crush on Redpaw!" Morningpaw said. "Besides, you don't have a chance with Nettleclaw anyway!"

Blazingpaw reacted as though Morningpaw had raked her ears. "Prepare to eat those words!" She said, the fur on her neck rising.

"I'd like to see you try." Morningpaw said, standing up.

"Yeah, well not only will you eat those words, but they'll be your last meal before you join Starclan!" Blazingpaw said about to pounce on her sister.

"Stop!" Redpaw said, standing between the two she-cats before they could fight. "We should not be fighting." All throughout the day cats had been fighting, blaming each other for the Shadowclan attack.

Quietpaw then walked in the apprintice den. "Redpaw is right. We should not be fighting." Ever scince Hawkfur had been killed in the battle Quietpaw had been under the instruction of Mousefeather, the old retired medicine cat.

"You don't even know what it's like being a warrior!" Blazingpaw said now turning on Quietpaw.

"Well your still an apprintice so you don't ethier!" Quietpaw said, now looking upset.

"Well at least we helped yesterday. You can do nothing untill you're fully trained, and even then, I doubt you'll be much help!" Blazingpaw said.

"Blazingpaw!" Morningpaw said looking at her sister."Stop."

"Shut up I don't need you to defend me!" Quietpaw said, now yelling.

"Just forget it." Morningapaw said. "From now on we are not sisters."

"Fine." Blazingpaw and Quietpaw said, walking out of the den, leaving Redpaw and Morning paw alone.

Redpaw took a step forward. "So, I knew that Blazingpaw liked Nettleclaw, but do you really have a crush on me?" Morningpaw turned around, and walked out of the den. "I'd understand you know? I am irresitable! Oh, but I don't feel the same way."

**Review Please! Oh, I also need more suggestions for Redpaw, and Morningpaw's warrior names. Descriptions in the previous chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Redpaw looked up. Blazingpaw, Morningpaw, and Quietpaw were arguing again.

"I don't see why it matters!" Blazingpaw said.

"Well that's probally because you're as dumb as a rock!" Morningpaw said.

"Well that's still a lot smarter than you!" Quietpaw said.

"Stay out of it!" Blazingpaw and Morningpaw said at the same time.

"What if I don't want to stay of it!" Quietpaw said.

"All cats old enough to catch prey gather to hear my words."

The apprintices looked up. Thornstar was standing on the highrock.

"Nettleclaw wishes to leave Thunderclan." Everycat gasped.

"No." Blazingpaw said.

Nettleclaw took a step forward. "I reized," He began, "That clan life isn't right for me. The Shadowclan attack made me realize that." Then Nettleclaw walked out of the camp.

Blazingpaw turned to Morningpaw. "This is your fault." She said quietly. "It's your fault we didn't smell Shadowclan on our territory. It's your fault he left!" She pounced on Morningpaw.

The two she-cats began to fight. Then Thornstar and Snowfoot separated them.

"Stop it you are sisters." Thornstar said. "Go clean the Elder's den."

Suddenly, two warriors, Cherryleaf and Minnowclaw begun to fight.

_Thunderclan is falling apart._ Redpaw thought to himself. _We can't go on like this..._

**Please review. And Please don't Suggest Reddawn anymore. It's a great name, but I don't feel like it's a good name for a tom.**


End file.
